This Belongs to Her
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom is trying to live his life without Letty although proving to be rather difficult. One day he snaps at someone for taking what doesn't belong to them, instead it belongs to her. All he wants is his Letty back.
**Just a cute One Shot!**

* * *

 _Dom POV_

318 Days.

It has been 318 days since I last saw my world. My perfectly imperfect world, the one I call Letty. I felt the bed shift and the warm hand slide over my bare chest as she stood up and got out of bed. Don't get me wrong, Elena was beautiful, and smart, and patient, and passionate, she has qualities to her that any man would die for, but not me. I loved Elena, but my heart is still and always will be with Letty. Letty, was gorgeous, she was street smart and that girl got the grades that many genius' would envy, she was the most impatient, patient woman I ever met. When she wanted an answer you damn well better give it to her when asked, when she could see the struggle and the pain she lets you come to her on your own terms but still made you aware that she was ready to be there for you no matter what. Passion, damn that girl was the most passionate woman I have ever met. I don't mean she was passionate only in the bedroom, although she was and still is the best I have had and I will take that to my grave. But that girl was passionate about everything in her life that made her who she was, family, loyalty, honor, cars, and so much more. She was forever the love of my life, my angel, my devil, my heart, my soul, my wife, my world.

In 54 days would've been our first anniversary as a married couple, I had plans, plans that I selfishly knew I couldn't, wouldn't keep. I had hopes of waking her up in the morning and making love to her slowly, the way I knew she secretly loved. She loved the wild rough spontaneous sex, she loved keeping it interesting that was never a problem. But, I know how she got when it was slow and intimate, I saw that love and passion in her eyes and she always wanted more. With Elena, I couldn't make love to her, it seemed so sacred and I couldn't share that with anyone but her, and with her gone, quick fucks to get us off quickly was all I was willing to give, and that alone is selfish of me, I knew that, I just tried for a second to erase the pain but I couldn't do that because that meant erasing her and I would never do that.

I started to get out of bed and get ready, today was not just another day, today would have been Letty' 30th, God I would've given everything to see her face for her 'Dirty Thirties' Birthday surprise that Mia would have undoubtedly planned for her. God why did I have to be so stupid. I asked myself running a hand down my face, standing up looking out at the ocean, Letty would have loved this. I got dressed and planned on going to the beach alone today to have my thoughts just about my girl today but as I reached down to grab something more sacred to me than any car I was met with a cold wood top nightstand.

"What the fuck" I muttered pushing the bed over thinking it fell but nothing was there, I looked in the sheets tossing them all off the bed. I tore the whole goddamn room apart.

"Dom? What are you doing?" Elena asked from the doorway in her native accent.

"I lost something" I said not looking up at her.

"Well what is it, maybe I can help you find it" She said calmly.

"It's my silver cr-" I started to say turning around to look at her seeing her already dressed and ready for the day, so Un-Letty like. My girl liked to sleep as much as she could. I looked up at her and my eyes stopped on her chest. I wasn't staring at her tight shirt, toned abs, or large breasts. No, none of that. I was looking at the Silver Cross that hung on her neck between the valley of her breasts popping against her tan. I immediately saw anger, sadness, guilt, hurt, everything. I curled my fists into a ball and stormed over to her hovering above her looking down fuming. She may not know the backstory of this but I told her this means everything to me, and to put it on like she had some right to it. No.

I wrapped my hands around the cross and chain and pulled down allowing the clasp to open and the necklace falling into my hands.

"This doesn't belong to you" I said bitterly with anger and hurt running through my veins as I grasped the necklace tightly.

"This belongs to her, it always will." I spat puling it off the wrong neck. This will never be hers. She looked at me fearful that I might hurt her, I wouldn't I am above that and for her to shake like I would pissed me off even more. I could get crazy mad at Letty, yell and scream and say whatever, and she never once gave the assumption that she would be hurt by me, she knew I would never and I loved her for trusting me.

"Dom I'm sorry, it was just a necklace I didn't thi-"

"No! It is more than 'just a necklace' so leave it alone" I spat angrily.

"Okay, I am sor-"

"I'm going out." I said walking past her and making my way to the beach. I drove down in my Bonneville thinking of the times Letty and I spent in here. I grabbed some white roses and a couple Coronas and kept driving to the beach that was always empty.

* * *

 **At The Beach**

I sat in my usual spot nursing a Corona looking out at the ocean, times like these always made me wonder how it would've been if I hadn't have left. We would be here together, possibly talking about kids one day, I've always wanted to make her a mom. She would be a great one. I stood up and walked to the Ocean with the flowers letting them fall into the ocean as I said a prayer to my angel. I watched them float away. "Happy Birthday, Baby. I love you" I whispered.

I made my way back down to my spot and sat back down. I heard some laughter from a distance away but didn't bother to pay attention to it, I wanted to be with my thoughts and memories. I thought about our times together and I felt my chest tighten at each memory. I heard the sound of a baby crying and was almost getting annoyed, today was my day to have my thoughts about Letty. I opened my eyes in an attempt to stand up and go move somewhere else then I heard it. I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again. It's impossible. I looked over to where I heard the crying child and I saw a woman with her back to me walk towards the ocean with the crying baby when she let the ocean touch hers and the babies feet it instantly stopped crying.

"See baby, mommy told you you'd like it didn't I?" She said nuzzling the baby. She had long dark hair in wild curls, her hips filled out a bit more, muscular legs that were currently occupied by a pair of jean shorts, and a white bikini top exposing her stomach and back. I still couldn't see her face, and I tried to prepare myself for the disappointment.

"Letty" I whispered but she couldn't hear me.

I watched her turn around and I saw her, it was her. My Letty was alive and with a baby, my baby? I watched her walk back to the blanket where she once sat. She held the now smiling child as she took out a mini cake and some baby bottles.

"You going to help mommy blow the candles out, Ava?" She cooed.

What should I say I wondered, she hasn't saw me but she will. I watched her blow the one candle out as she sat with the baby on her lap. "Yay, we did it" She cheered playfully helping the baby clap her hands.

"Letty" I said louder, I watcher her smiling face turn around to face me and her face dropped. Did I make a mistake? Do I go over there?

"Dom" She said standing up slowly with the baby on her hip, we both walked halfway meeting in the middle. We stood there looking at each other like the other would disappear.

"Letty" I whispered again. "You're alive."

"I'm sorry, Dom" She said reaching out to touch my face soothingly. I let my cheek fall into her hand enjoying this feeling.

"What happened?" I asked still in shock that my wife was here.

"This happened" She said motioning to the baby.

"Dom, this is Ava, Ava Juliet Toretto, she is your daughter." It all happened so fast, next thing I knew I was on my knees with tears in my eyes. She bent down to my level and picked my head up. "Someone wants to see you" She said, I looked up and saw the bab- Ava reaching out for me. I grabbed her slowly from Letty holding her up examining the small human.

"Hi Ava, I'm your daddy" I said my voice cracking.

"Why Let?" I asked her while feeding my daughter the bottle Letty just handed me.

"The night you left, I planned on telling you the next day that I was almost 3 months pregnant, then you walked out on me, and on her. So, I went to find you and bring you back home to me, to us. Word got out I was looking for you and that's when I Met Owen Shaw, he took me in and offered to help which was never the case he wanted to ruin everything so when I tried to get out, he said if I chose to leave he would hurt Ava, I would have protected her no matter what, but I still couldn't put her life in risk like that so my only other option was the Witness Protection Program, then I got a call saying that a Mr. Toretto took Shaw out and that I could come out of hiding and become Letty again, so 2 days later here I am."

I looked down at my bouncy daughter who was smiling happy at me and grabbing at my face.

"She knows you, I've showed her pictures, she was never going to grow up without you Dom. One way or another she was going to be in your life."

"And you? What about you, will you be in my life again?"

"You're on probation, with me this time. No more running when shit gets tough, and no more blonde girlfriend"

"How did you kn-"

"Please, I've done research how do you think I found you. But blonde? Really Dom?" She said smirking at me.

"There was only one you, I didn't want a replacement" I told her sincerely.

"I love you" I told her honestly

"I know" She said with a smirk and I waited for her to say it back. " I love you too, Dom"

I bent down slowly and kissed her and I was happy she returned it, even wrapping her left arm around my neck. We only pulled away when we heard Ava cooing in my arms.

"I know baby, mommys wish did come true!" She told her poking her little belly. I looked at her questioningly.

"I wished we would find you soon." She said looking at me with those eyes that could make me do anything. "Did we find daddy, baby girl" She said in a baby voice to our daughter.

'Daddy' 'Daughter' I had a daughter, I was now a father, we were finally a family again with one important addition.

"Happy Birthday, Letty"

"This is the best birthday I could have ever imagined" I smiled and reached around my neck unclasping the silver cross and placing it on her neck.

"This still belongs to you" I said smiling at her and giving her another kiss.

* * *

 **R &R, xo**


End file.
